That's Just The Way We Roll
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Silly Oneshot; Miley, Lilly, Oliver and JB can’t think of what to do to kill their summer boredom. So, they reminisce on how they are wild, free and how they are more than you think, and maybe even freaks, but that’s just the way they roll!


**That's Just The Way We Roll**

**By: **_iluvyoumorethancupcakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. If I did, Nick and Miley would be together in the show, instead of Jake, and Lily would either be with Joe or Smokin' Oken. Oh, and I would be a guest star! xDD I also don't own Naruto and Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribean, haha.

**Summary: **SillyOneshot; Miley, Lilly, Oliver and JB can't think of what to do to kill their summer boredom. So, they reminisce on how they are wild, free and more than you think, and maybe even freaks, but that's just the way they roll!

**Author's Note: **Please, don't kill me! It was seriously random! Guess what?! My love for the Jonas Brothers has gotten bigger since July 17, 2008. Oh, yeah! I went to see them in concert in Concord. They are super amazing live! I've got my friend, Teeny, hooked on them, now(: I have concert videos on my YouTube account, **Aika9412. **Watch them if you have time! I have a goal; to write a fanfiction to every Jonas Brothers song so far. I hope I can do it!

* * *

The whole group of friends, which consisted of Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Nick, Joe and Kevin, were scattered around the Stewart's backyard. It was currently the middle of July; **summertime**! But today was a very hot summer day, which apparently was filled with the case of **summer boredom**. Everyone was wasting their time either trying to find something to do, or getting annoyed by the people who were doing something.

"I like ninjas." Joe randomly declared. Everyone but Joe himself rolled their eyes.

"Dude, pirates are way better!" Oliver assumed. Hearing that, the girls and other two Jonas Brothers' groaned. It was going to be another one of those ninja-pirate arguments by the crazy doughnut and the high off of Red Bull rockstar.

"UGH! How many times do I have to say this, Ollie?! **Ninjas **rule!" Joe threw back at their doughnut of a friend.

"Nu-uh; **pirates**!" Oliver sat up, yelling.

"Yeah-huh!" Joe sat up as well, glaring at one of his best friends.

"NU-UH!" The Oken shouted louder, trying to overpower the Jonas' voice.

"YEAH-HUH!" The major rockstar hollered.

Kevin, who was under a tree to hide from the sun, sighed. He grabbed his guitar, which was leaning on the tree, and started to strum _Love Bug, _their new song by himself and his brothers, to drown out the yelling. Miley, who was sitting on the swinging couch with Nick, said, "Here they go again."

Nick laughed at his girlfriend's comment. Lilly on the other hand, was covering her ears, so she couldn't hear. The blonde was lying down on the grass next to Joe, which wasn't the best spot to be in right now.

"PIRATES!" Oliver yelled.

"NINJAS!" Joe shouted.

"PIRATES!" Oliver screamed.

"WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID DRUNK JACK SPARROW?!" Joe screeched.

"IT'S **CAPTAIN **JACK SPARROW; GET IT RIGHT! SO, WHO CARES ABOUGHT KUNAI THROWING, POOFING OUT OF NOWHERE NARUTO?!" Oliver glared, after correcting his famous friend.

"NINJAS!"

"PIRATES!"

"SHUT UP!" Lilly yelled, currently annoyed by her best friend and boyfriend. She sat up and did something unexpected.

**Smack.** "OWWIEE." She smacked her boyfriend. "Kevvie, Lilly hurt me!" He whined to his older brother. Kevin looked up from his guitar, and smiled. "Good job, Lils!" He said before turning his attention back to his guitar.

"Oh, yeah! Lilly didn't smack me!" Oliver rejoiced. But, he spoke too soon. Lilly came up to him and **smack.** "OUCH." He yelped.

'_Finally, silence.' _Everyone but the ninja and pirate lovers inwardly sighed.

After a short comfortable silence, which lasted five minutes, not including the oldest Jonas' guitar playing, the brunette decided to break it by complaining. "I can't think of anything to do!" Miley tugged on her straightened hair. The curly haired cutie, who sat next to her, nodded.

Lilly pulled Joe down to the grass with her as she wondered aloud. "What did we do this summer, anyways?"

"Uhhh…we slept and woke up on the Jonas' roof." Oliver said, as he took his place on the steps. "The stars were so pretty that night." Miley mentioned, adding onto what Oliver said.

Nick thought for a while, but then, piped up. "We had a pool party. Remember Frankie, Mom and their whale?" The gang laughed at that memory.

"We painted my house different colors with Daddy!" Miley referring to the time when Robby Ray said they needed to repaint their house, since it was starting to look dull.

Lilly smirked. "That's when Ollie spilled the green paint all over Kev." The skater chick pointed out, recalling one of Oliver's doughnut moments.

Everyone but the Oken and the oldest Jonas snickered. "Not funny." Kevin and Oliver muttered.

There was silence. Every single person in that backyard tried to think another crazy thing they has done so far during the summer. "OH! We had that sleepover at Lilly's, the one with Joe's weird alien dream?" The second youngest Jonas evoked.

"Where would we be, if Joe couldn't dream?" Kevin rolled his eyes. Joe gasped; they were making fun of him. He huffed and crossed his slightly muscular arms across his chest.

"I know." The Truscott agreed. The long haired rockstar's jaw dropped. His own girlfriend was teasing him, too!

It was then Miley went into deep thought. _For some reason, this is reminding me of a song. _In fact, their conversation was related to a song the whole group loved. After tapping her chin a few times, the brunette remembered and smirked.

And so, the girl with a double life started to sing. _We get a little crazy!_

Nick heard the person next to him and quickly caught on. He chuckled before continuing. _And I know._

The others raised their eyebrows in confusion, before catching on. _We get a little loud! _Lilly sang, trying not to giggle.

_And I know! _Kevin smiled.

_We're never gonna fake it! _Oliver jumped in.

Joe, hearing them sing, got out of his little annoyed state and sang along. _We are wild!_

_We are free!_

_We are more than you think!_

_So call us freaks,_

_But __**That's Just The Way We Roll!**_

The group of teens chorused before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Do you guys like the corniness? Please review to tell me! Oh, just wondering, have any of you guys went to a JB concert? If, so, tell me in the review! Or, tell me your favorite JB song. My favorite new song from them is _Love Bug. _Anyways, thanks for reading! D


End file.
